


Dreaming

by geckoch



Series: Smut!!! On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Exposure, Fisting, Intercrural Sex, Large Insertion, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Speculum, Strip Search, Tentacles, Virginity Kink, Watersports, Wet Dream, all a dream, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: Assorted wet dreams of Yuri Plisetsky. Plot not included.





	1. Guang Hong & Yuri, Sex Bar

In the seat beside him, Yurio whimpered in his sleep. Guang Hong worried his lower lip, he didn't want to wake the poor dear in the middle of a long flight, but plane sleep was crummy enough without nightmares. He looped an arm around Yurio and gave him a squeeze, shushing and murmuring comforts.

In his dream, Yuri was bent over a barstool. His famous skater customers, celebrating their successes at the GPF, had decided to fill the pretty waiter with ice. No one was coming to help him or even to smirk over the shameful way his body reacted to their torments. 

Until a gentle arm wrapped around him. One of his fellow waiters, his mind supplied. 

“哦，好可怜啊。” Weakly, he turned his head to see sweet Guang Hong, smiling in wry sympathy. Guang Hong knew how it was, Yuri decided, he was cute in a way that attracted the worst sort of customer. The depraved things they did to him.... The scene almost shifted to Guang Hong spread on the bar with a bottle inside him, but another ice cube forced into him by JJ's cruel fingers brought him back to reality.

He whimpered and Guang Hong cuddled him closer and kissed his hair. “心肝儿肉，咋了？” 

"It hurts," he tried to say, but all he could do was wail as the first slap landed on his stretched, aching hole, jarring the ice inside him. It was agony, but the shift of ice inside him made his cock twitch. They spanked his hole until he came, clinging to Guang Hong, with his tender, comforting murmurs and touches, as if his life depended on it.

He woke with a start, grateful for the blanket over his lap. Guang Hong was there, holding him and looking worried.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

Yuri nodded stiffly.

"I thought so. I tried to help." Guang Hong gave him an apologetic smile and patted his hand. "Sorry."

Yuri lay his head on Guang Hong's shoulder, relaxing into his embrace. "You did help."


	2. Free Skate, Humiliation

Yuri realized, as he stepped onto the ice, that he'd forgotten to take the toy out. Why was it so big? Why was it _in him?_ He had a vague knowledge that it was one of the grossly oversized ones from that website he'd caught Chris and Victor laughing over, and that he'd put it in to show off for them.

Now, as he skated, every step jarred the monstrous thing inside him. He felt like he was being fucked in front of the judges, the whole crowd. Somehow, he could hear the commentators talking.

"Shakier form than we've usually seen in this step sequence. You can see that bulge on his stomach move and you have to wonder, what was Yuri thinkng, coming to his free skate with a sex toy inside him? Let alone one of that size."

"Absolutely. We've seen plenty of skaters self-destruct at their first GPF but never like this. Coming up on the first jump now...."

He tried to jump, thighs pressing together of their own volition as he twirled in the air, wheteher in a futile attempt to keep the thing out of him or drive it deeper, he didn't know. The force of the landing made him white out.

"He touched down! But he had enough rotations!"

"And it appears that he came. The wet spot on his costume is making it very revealing, everyone in the world can see his cute little cock. A definite deduction for costume violations, but could this all be a ploy to raise the presentation side of his score?"

"It's certainly possible. Combination jump -"

Knowing what was coming, Yuri steeled himself. The first jump made him whimper, the second made him wail.

"The little slut came again! But he nailed his jumps! Combination spin. We have a good view of the size of that toy's base - amazing! Nearly the size of a football!"

"We've always know Plisetsky would peak early, ruining his knees with all those quads. Now at fifteen and, rumor has it, a virgin, he's ruining himself forever in front of the whole world."

Yuri felt tears sting his eyes as he went through his step routine, insides battered by the thing inside him. It should have been impossible, but every jump made him come, spasming weakly around the toy. Finally, it was over. Shivering under the jeers ot the audience, he made his way to the kiss and cry. Victor was waiting for him.

"Yurio! What were you thinking?"

"I- I just-" He didn't know what he'd been thinking.

"Take that off, you might as well be naked anyways." Victor helped him peel off the sticky spandex, cooing over the bulge in his stomach and fhe base of the toy stretching him wide. "If I'd known you could take so much, I would have made love to you much sooner, Yurio."

Yuri could only whimper as Victor pulled the huge thing out of him, revealing his gaping hole to the camera.

"I bet this was prettier before," tutted Victor, unzipping his fly and revealing his big, beautiful cock, just like Yurio had dreamed of for so long. "Let me in you, Yuratchka."

Yuri wrapped his legs around Victor eagerly, not caring that the whole world was watching. But he could hardly feel him. 

Over the loudspeaker he heard, "Yuri Plisetsky has scored eighty four points. Even lower than Leroy's disasterous short program. He is currently in last place."

"Yurio," said Victor, disappointment clear, "I thought you would be even tighter than Yuuri, but I can't feel you at all." He pulled out and Yuri could feel the cold air on his exposed insides. "I would have to jerk off inside you to have any pleasure, you're so loose."

"Please," Yuri found himself whining, "please, Victor, just once."

Victor shook his head, smiling and ruffling Yuri's hair. "Maybe the others will find a way to enjoy you."

And, just like that, the other skaters were on him, hands and cocks touching him everywhere. They were rough with him, even Otabek, pulling his hair and thrusting all the way down his throat. Yuri tried to make it good for him. He wanted Otabek to want him.

He was so desperate to come he let them do anything. The bit and twisted his nipples, jacked off inside him like Victor hadn't deigned to do, stuffed him with water bottles and stuck a pencil down his urethera, held him wide open and spanked his prostate while the camera filmed, but nothing was enough.

JJ and Chris each had both their arms in him and it was almost enough, would be enough, he was so close, when the gentle shake of his shoulder woke him.

"Nice dream?" asked Victor with a wink.

Yuri kicked him and flopped back down over the whole row of seats, wrapping the flimsy airline blanket around himsilf. Stupid Victor could go sit by Yuuri for all he cared.


	3. Victory Tentacles, All the way way through

"Another world record! Plisetsky does it again! No other skater shall ever equal this Russian prodigy!"

In a euphoric daze, Yuri let himself be led out of the kiss and cry. As he passed the interview area, he heard Yuuri saying, "As of next season, I will join Victor in coaching Yuri while we also return to skate beside him in competition, because he is the furture of skating!" 

"Where are we going?" he asked Yakov.

"To the Secret Podium. You have performed so well, they are giving you a special platinum medal. Otabek will take the gold." He stopped at the door to a dark room containing empty skating rink. "Only you are allowed inside, Yuratchka. No one else has ever proved worthy."

Heart pounding, Yuri glided forwards into the darkness.

"Hello?" he called. He could just make out a shape in the distance. He skated closer.

The giant octopus squelched towards him, a shining medal dangling from one raised tentacle. Yuri understood that no costume was worthy to be worn when he accepted this most rare of honors. He unzipped and wriggled free of his costume, standing before the octopus in only his skates, legs trembling slightly.

It moved with a sensual grace that even Chris would envy, draping the medal around his neck with one tentacle while the others move to carress his body. Their suckers tugged lightly at his skin, leaving little love bruises in their wake. Yuri moaned happily. Yes, let everyone see how the Great Octopus of the Rink had worshipped his body. The tentacles spread his legs, holding him up in the air for easier access to his privates. The feeling of suckers sliding over his cock and balls made him whimper, and another tentacle found its way into his mouth. He moaned and sucked it willingly. It should touch him everywhere, even inside him.

As if it knew his thoughts, the octopus pressed another tentacle against his hole, forcing its way inside with gentle, inexorable pressure. The suction cups on his sensitive insides had him moaning and trying to spread his legs wider, even though it already held them firmly in the splits. The tentacle widened as it pressed deep inside. The stretch of his rim, the almost rhythmic suck and pull over his prostate as the suction cups slid past, the deep, overwhelming penetration that bulged out his belly, Yuri welcomed all of it, giving himself entirely to the octopus. As he felt, impossibly, the tentacle sliding down his throat meet the one penetrating him from below and twine with it, he came, thrashing on the tentacles that spitted him entirely. He could feel a hot rush of fluid marking all his insides, laying the octopus's claim upon its mate, the true champion of skating who would bear its-

"Yuri!" He could hear Mila banging on the door. "Wake up! It's time to get ready!"

He groaned and curled into a ball, hiding his burning face in the pillow. "Just five more minutes!"


	4. Doctor JJ, Speculum & Watersports

Yurio gasped as the cold speculum slid inside him.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Oh yes," said Dr. Leroy, flashing him a grin from his position between Yuri's legs. "It's all part of the check up. Are you afraid you'll get an erection?"

"No!" He didn't like this doctor. He was sleazy and Canadian, and his hair looked stupid.

"Don't worry, it would be highly abnormal. In all my years, I've never seen a patient react like that to a simple examination. Now, open wide." As he began to open the speculum, Yuri felt his treacherous cock stirring. Dr. Leroy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It's not-" His breath hitched as Dr. Leroy widened the speculum further, shining a flashlight inside his hole. He gripped the sides of the table. 

"Were you a virgin?"

 _Were you...?_ The idea that this man was taking his virginity with a medical device, _deflowering_ him to open Yuri's hole and look deep inside him at his leisure, was enough to make Yuri shoot onto his stomach.

The doctor laughed at him. "I guess you were. Coming all over yourself just from being looked at." The touch of his fingers inside Yuri came as a surprise. Spread open as he was, the doctor could just reach his fingers in and do what he wanted. Yuri whimpered as the fingers pressed on his bladder. "I could make you piss yourself too. All I'd need to do is press right here." 

Yuri realized in horror that he really meant to do it. He tried to hold back, but there was no resisting the insistent press of the doctor's gloved fingers. Dr. Leroy slid a sample cup over his cock to capture most of the spray. Realizing he was crying, Yuri covered his face with his hands. He wouldn't let the bastard see.

"Hmm." The doctor's fingers moved to idly probe at his prostate while he hummed consideringly. "It looks like a urine test wasn't scheduled at all. Now what am I to do with this sample?" The gloved fingers inside him had Yuri writhing. He wasn't hard at all, not so soon, but he still felt close to coming. "Oh!" The doctor pressed hard on his prostate and Yuri wailed into his hands. He was so close to the edge. "I know just how to dispose of it - JJ Style!"

Frightened of what might be happening, Yuri lowered his hands just enough to see. As he watched, the doctor raised the cup high and, with a flourish, poured it into his stretched open hole. "No!" The protest left his lips even as the feel of his own hot piss splashing inside him pushed him past the point of no return. He came again, sobbing as his soft cock twitched against his belly.

Yuri woke gasping, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. With great trepidation, he slid a hand down to feel his soaked, sticky underwear. For once, he was relieved to find come.


	5. Otabek, pairs skating public exposure

This was it - their moment to win pairs gold! Victor and Yuuri might have the experience, but the katsudon was too big for them to pull off the throws that Yuri and Otabek could. Otabek might not be that tall, but he was so strong. Yuri could fly in his arms.

They were coming up on their final throw sequence, a huge quadruple axel - no one in the whole world had ever landed one in competition. Otabek's strong arms boosted him as he jumped, their timing and position perfect as could be. They were going to make history tonight. 

Yuri soared. He felt like he was half way to the lights, he'd never gotten so much height in singles. He could hear the audience gasp as one, holding their breath as they counted his rotations. He felt like he was in slow motion as he came down for the landing, he had the rotations, he was in position, everything was perfect except-

Except he was coming down too close to Otabek. They had planned for a lasso lift almost immediately after the axel, so Otabek had to catch up quickly, but he'd been _too_ quick. Yuri's skate came terrifyingly close to his chest and belly as he spun to the ground, so close he couldn't even hear the roar of the crowd as he hit his landing. But he knew it was all okay when Otabek's hands met his and pressed him high into the air, spinning around as if showing him off the audience. 

The tenor of the crowd began to change as Otakbek held him high, the cheers interspersed with wolf-whistles. As Otabek spun him down gracefully to skate face to face, he saw why. Yuri's skate hadn't cut him, thank God, but it had sliced open his costume from right shoulder to left thigh. 

"Keep skating," said Otabek. Yuri nodded and followed him into their next step sequence. Though Otabek's face was brave, there was a rosy flush from his chest to his ears - and, oh, his nipples looked so sexy, standing erect on his gorgeous chest whole he blushed like that. 

As they skated, his cock slipped free of the gash in his costume, bouncing on every step or turn. God, he was so big, even soft. Yuri wanted him so badly. He was hard as a rock in his own costume and, when Otabek lifted him by the hips and he lay back with his kees around Otabek's ribs, Yuri knew he must feel it. That last combination lift, with Otabek spinning down into a lunge, was the end of their program. And, exposed or not, the crowd screamed for them.

"Stay close," Yuri panted. "I'll shield you with my body."

They made their way together to the kiss and cry, Otabek's arms around his waist, body flush against his back. Yuri could feel his huge, beautiful cock hardening as they moved. He lay his arms over Otabek's, holding them around him, to let him know he didn't mind.

By the time they reached the kiss and cry, all Yuri wanted to do was make love to him. He could feel Otabek trembling against his back. They sat down together, Yuri on Otabek's lap to cover him. He heard a whimper at his ear and knew he must be hurting him. In a fit of inspiration, Yuri grabbed a big, plush seal to hold, big enough to obscure his own lap. Then he eased back slightly, letting Otabek's erection spring up between his thighs. He could feel that the head poked out the top just little and he wished he could look, to see how sexy Otabek's cock looked between his legs, rubbing his own clothed package from underneath.

He leaned back to whisper in Otabek's ear. "No one will know. We can do it while we wait for scores."

He felt Otabek's arms tighten around him and heard his soft gasp by his ear. Tentatively, Otabek's hips gave a tiny rock against him. Yuri squeezed his thighs and, as if he were trying to get comfortable - as if he could _be_ any more comfortable - wriggled and shifted his weight. He was sure he could feel Otabek's cock throb between his thighs. He shifted again so it would press more firmly against his balls, then hid his face in the seal's fur to hide his silent gasp. He was so turned on already, even the slightest touch was almost enough to finish him.

Otabek seemed to be the same. Oh, his facade for the cameras was no less than perfect, but Yuri could read him. The tiny puff of breath on the nape of his neck, the slight tightening of Otabek's arms around him, the pounding heartbeat in his dripping cock. Yuri squeezed his thighs tighter and jittered one leg as though he were nervous.

Otabek's strangled cry could be excused by the announcement of their world record score. Yuri felt the wet heat between his legs and the knowledge that he'd just made Otabek come for him in front of the whole world brought Yuri over the edge, laughing. "Oh, Otabek!" 

The bus hit a bump in the road and Yuri jerked awake. In the seat beside him was Otabek, watching the scenery go by out the window. Yuri turned to wrap his arms around him and pressed his face into his coat. Without a word, Otabek wrapped a solid arm around his shoulders.


	6. Strip search, speculum, virgin kink, bestiality

"Place your feet on the yellow footprints."

Yuri stepped into the scanner wearily. He was plenty early, not in any danger of missing his routine, but getting through airport-skating rink security was such a chore. The security guard, looking just as bored as Yuri, beckoned him out and gestured for him to wait. After a moment, she waved Yuri on and he grabbed his skates off the conveyer belt. 

Getting his skates on was a struggle. His fingers were clumsy and he kept fumbling with the laces. Finally, satisfied he had tied them, he stepped onto the ice. It was time to warm up.

But, as he skated a lazy arc past on-ice security, the officer's dog began to bark. 

"Sir, I need you to stop right there!" Yuri turned, not positive he was the one being shouted at. The officer was skating his way, looking angry. Yuri stopped. "Everybody else, clear the ice. Sir, I'll need to see your ID." Yuri handed over his passport. Frowning, the officer said said into his walkie-talkie, "We're going to need an on-site search on rink one, over." 

Without giving Yuri his passport back, he said, "Mr. Plisetsky, we're going to need to search you for drugs. Please remove your skates and outerwear."

Yuri's wide eyes swept over the crowd, the judges panel, the television cameras. "Here?"

"For liability reasons, we cannot conduct a private search of an unaccompanied minor. Please cooperate, Mr. Plisetsky. If you fail to comply with my instructions, you will be barred from all further ISU competitions."

Shivering, Yuri slipped off his coat and bent to unlace his skates. His fumble-fingers were even more embarrassing with the full stadium watching him. He was terrified the officer would decide he was stalling, but he really was trying. Finally, he stepped out of his unlaced skates onto the ice.

"Place your coat and skates in a pile and step away."

Yuri complied. At a command from the security officer, the dog sniffed at his skates and coat. It showed no sign of interest. But when the officer led it to him, it began to bark again.

"Spread your legs and hold your arms at shoulder height."

Struggling to keep his feet from slipping apart further, Yuri braced himself for the touch of the security officer's hands. They slid over his body, his skin-tight costume feeling like no protection at all. Against his will, his nipples and cock began to harden almost at once. The officer's hands paused on his chest, sliding repeatedly over his nipples.

"Mr. Plisetsky, are you storing drugs here, under your costume?"

"No." Yuri meant to shout, but his voice came out so weak he could barely hear it himself.

"I didn't hear that, Mr. Plisetsky."

"No!"

The officer's hands didn't move, pressing his pectoral muscles suspiciously. "I'm feeling two hard objects under your costume, Mr. Plisetsky. If they aren't the drugs the K9 agent is smelling-" the dog barked again, sharp and threatening "-then what are they?"

He almost wished his voice would fail again as he said, "My nipples."

"Please don't lie to me, Mr. Plisetsky, it's not that cold." 

"It's- They-" Yuri's face burned with shame as he struggled to justify the state of his body. "You're touching me."

The officer pinched Yuri's nipples, rolling them in his fingers, pulling hard as if to check they were really attached to him. Yuri bit his lip and tried to keep his legs from trembling. "Suspect's nipples are erect," the officer said to his walkie-talkie, for reasons Yuri couldn't fathom. "Better bring the 15-27."

Finally, he left Yuri's nipples alone, standing painfully erect and visible, he knew, to the cameraman who had glided up. He knew because he could see himself on the big screens around the rink, trembling under the security officer's hands, nipples poking out for the whole crowd to see.

Yuri crossed his arms ovee his chest as his legs were patted down. "Stop filming!"

"Arms out at shoulder height, Mr. Plisetsky," said the officer, warningly. "The ISU requires a video record of all searches."

Reluctantly, Yuri spread his arms as those suspicious hands crept up his thighs, moving to his hips and ass, and finally to grope at his crotch.

"I'm feeling another small object concealed under some padding at the suspect's groin," reported the officer as he squeezed Yuri's package. To Yuri, he said, "What's this?"

Cheeks flaming and cock throbbing under the stranger's touch, he explained, "I'm wearing a dance belt."

"I'm going to need you to remove that."

"But-" Yuri's heart pounded. "But I can't. I'd have to take my whole costume off."

The officer didn't respond.

Swallowing hard, Yuri admitted, "I'm hard. That's all you're feeling, I'm hard under it." It was humiliating to say it, but it was better than stripping naked in front of all these people.

After a long pause, the officer said, "Please remove your costume and dance belt, Mr. Plisetsky."

With shaking hands, Yuri unzipped his costume and peeled it off his arms and torso, hoping against hope that maybe the officer would call the whole thing off. He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. When there was no more time to stall and he pushed his costume down his hips, they fell.

He had to bend over to take it off the rest of the way. He caught a glance of himself on the big screen, near-naked and utterly disgraced. He closed his eyes while he slipped out of his dance belt.

"Place your garments in the pile and step back."

Again, the dog showed no interest in his clothes. Only Yuri.

"Legs spread, hands at shoulder height." The officer's hands were back on him as soon as Yuri forced his quivering body into position, palming over his crotch, lifting his balls and rolling them, feeling along his perineum and the base of his cock.

When the officer's hand moved up his shaft, gripping him firmly, Yuri whimpered. When fingers spread his foreskin to slide in and feel around, he came with a stifled sob of humiliation.

The officer didn't react except to say, into his walkie-talkie, "Confirmation on the 15-27, over," as he pinched and pulled Yuri's softening cock. 

Finally, the hands left him. Yuri pressed his legs together and tried to cover himself. "What's a 15-27?"

Even as he asked, two more security officers with more dogs at their heels were wheeling a table and a set of drawers onto the ice.

The officer opened his mouth to answer but was drowned out by the barking of the dogs. They circled Yuri, every one of them barking and snapping.

The security officers gave them the hush command and the new two moved to the rink entrances while the original officer eyed Yuri gravely. "All K9 units confirm you are carrying contraband substances, Mr. Plisetsky. Unless you tell me where and produce the drugs, I will need to do a cavity search."

"I don't have any!" Yuri's voice broke.

"Sit up on the table please and open your mouth." Yuri did as he was told as the officer donned a pair of rubber gloves and a pen light from the drawers. Awfully, terrifyingly, the feel of theis man's gloved fingers probing his mouth, sliding over his gums and around his tongue, pressing deeper until he was nearly gagging, was making Yuri's cock start to take interest again. 

When the fingers finally withdrew from his mouth, the officer stepped back and swung a pair of stirrups out from under the table. "Lie back and place your feet here, please." When Yuri didn't move, frozen in shock, the officer sighed and drew a notepad from his pocket along with Yuri's passport. "Failure to comply with ISU mandated-" he muttered as he wrote. 

Yuri gave in. He scooted to the edge of the table and lay back with his feet in the stirrups, tears dripping down his cheeks to pool in his ears. He could see on the big screen the officer lubing up his glove and stepping between Yuri's spread legs. The cameraman, moving right to tableside, even caught the view of the very first penetration of Yuri's hole. 

He'd never done it even to himself, he rubbed himself there when he jerked off but he'd never actually put anything inside. Now this stranger's cold, gloved finger was inside him, feeling around for drugs. The officer penetrating him wasn't even interested in Yuri's body, it was just a particularly tedious day at the office for him.

Yuri pictured everyong at rinkside - Victor, Yuuri, Otabek, JJ, all watching. Everyone he knew and everyone who knew him, the whole figureskating world, was watching. Anyone he'd want to sleep with would know - would have _watched_. A thousand Yuri's Angels' websites were adding asterisks next to his speculated virginity status. "*Has been fingered in the process of a cavity search for drugs. Definitely liked it, too. His nipples were SO HARD and, even though he'd already come once, he started getting a semi as soon as the security guy put it in."

The officer added a second finger, pressing as deep as he could reach and slowly pulling back, probing at Yuri's inner walls as he did. Yuri could see on the big screens the way his cock dripped when the officer pressed on his prostate.

After pulling out entirely, the officer moved back to the drawers. "A 15-27," he explained, "is what we use in cases when we have cause to suspect that the drugs may be hidden particularly deep in the rectum." The thing he pulled out was huge and terrifying. "Your arousal reactions during the routine search proceedure suggest an extreme inclination to sexual promiscuity." He lubed the gleaming metal of the device as he spoke. "Any accomplice inserting the contraband inside you manually could easily have placed it at elbow or possibly even shoulder depth."

Yuri tried to slow his breathing, but the panicky little gasps wouldn't stop. The speculum was, he could see, really as long as the officer's arm. When the tip of it touched him, he burst into fresh tears.

It was wider than the fingers even closed, and colder. The feel of the unyielding metal inside him was frightening but, at the same time, his cock was standing at attention and dripping a growing puddle of precome onto his pubes. He watched the thing press deeper, deeper than any cock would ever reach. He had to let someone fist fuck him, he thought wildly, anyone, all the way to the shoulder like the officer said his slutty body would take. Until then, there would still be places where this was the only touch he'd every felt.

Everyone would know he was a slut for it, all he'd have to do was bend over in any public bathroom and let them. The whole world was watching him soak himself in precome and tears for a piece of metal.

Yuri cried harder when the officer stepped away without even starting to open it. He was scared. But on the big screen, it looked like he wanted to be spread wide for the world to see.

The officer came back with another speculum, much smaller. "I need to check in your urethra," he said, taking hold of Yuri's cock in his free hand.

Even as he tensed up in fear, so hard that the huge speculum in his ass slipped out several inches, more precome welled up at his slit, wetting the tip of the new instrument. In the close-up shot projected for the world, it looked as good as an invitation.

As tiny speculum slid down into his cock, Yuri was wracked with shudders of awful, aching pleasure. The officer held him steady, inexorably inserting the thing that was fucking his cock from the inside.

The first stretch began in his cock. "Can't get a visual," muttered the officer, shining his pen light on Yuri's unnaturally stretched urethera. "Shouldn't be a problem going wider, though." He turned his attention to Yuri's ass, tutting as he pressed the speculum back in to the base. "As suspected, suspect is sufficiently loose that even the 15-27 will fall out if not secured. Opening now."

The stretch made Yuri's toes curl. He was going to come if it got any wider. It felt about as wide as Victor's soft cock - he'd sneaked glances, anyone would, and he'd thought about it inside him. His first time taking a real cock would be anticlimactic now. If anyone would even want to put one in him, it would feel so small. All he'd be able to think of would be being put on display for the whole world to look inside.

The officer turned his attention back to Yuri's cock, turning the knob to open it just a little wider, and the pain staved off his orgasm. With the pen light, he could see a little bit inside his own cock now. Then the stretch in his ass increased and Yuri found himself coming in a messy fountain, most of his small second load landing right back in his stretched open urethera.

"Suspect's second orgasm has obscured visual search, we will have to widen the urethera further to confirm the absence of contraband." It hurt, a strange pain that sent aftershocks of his orgasm through him, squeezing his muscles on the speculum in his ass. When he was open enough for the officer to slide a finger inside his cock and probe the come-slicked walls of his urethera, Yuri was moaning hopelessly, unable to take his eyes from the screen broadcasting his debasement to the world.

If felt like the officer was fucking his cock, claiming him in a way he'd never even imagined, but of course he was just a dispassionate professional. When he found no trace of drugs, he removed his finger. The speculum, he left inside. Yuri imagined staggering off the ice after this ordeal was over. He'd have to do it right away, while his cock was still a sloppy mess, or else he'd have to be stretched all over again. Would anyone even want to put a finger in him there? 

Even a professional pervert like Giacometti would balk. Yuri could do something for him, though, give him a blowjob maybe. He'd never sucked a cock before. Of course, he realized, the security officer had put his fingers in his mouth and felt him all over there too. It would have to be deep throating if Yuri wanted it to feel like a first. And he'd beg. _Please, Chris, I'll swallow your cock if you just put your finger in mine and fuck it until it's you I'm crying for. You can even do it in front of everyone, they've all seen me take it that way already._

The speculum in his ass opened wider and he wailed. He could see his insides, still clenching in waves in the seemingly neverending aftershocks of his orgasm. The base of the speculum had his rim stretched almost wide enough to fit a fist. Yuri felt almost like he was still coming. 

A few more turns and a fist would slip in easily. Now, Yuri was sure he coming, just from the sensation of having his cock and ass both stretched past their limits, with the beam of a flashlight and all the eyes in the world fucking deeper into him than any cock ever would. He shook and moaned, canting his knees open even though the stirrups only let his legs spread so far. Even the awful shame of it couldn't stop him from acting every bit the slut everyone now knew him as. He heard the camera man suppressing a chuckle as he zoomed in on Yuri's hole.

The routine continued. The officer increased the stretch until Yuri came, then waited long enough that the humiliation would start to outweigh the pleasure, then stretched him again. Once Yuri's hole was big enough to fit a very large grapefruit, the officer stuck his both hands in and felt every inch of his inner walls with the same methodical, dispassionate touch as when he was patting down his arms and legs. Yuri whined and felt a little more come pool in his stretched cock, overflowing and spilling down the sides. 

Finally, the officer pulled out, closed and removed first the speculum in his ass and then the one in his cock. "No contrabant detected. Looks like the dogs had another reason for tagging you, Mr. Plisetsky."

The security guard picked him up bodily from the table. Yuri didn't know what he expected exactly - to be carried off the ice? Left to wobble back naked on his shaking legs?

Instead, the guard put him on his knees and elbows. Unable to support himself, Yuri slumped forward.

"You wasted a lot of my time, your time, everyone's time," said the officer. 

"I-"

"Now you need to admit, Mr. Plisetsky, like you should have done from the beginning, that you were teasing the dog. I can let you off with a warning, or you can be barred from ISU events for falsifying a threat to security."

He'd let this man out both arms up him and make him come. Yuri wasn't going to draw any lines now. "I was teasing him."

"Mount!"

Something slimy slid into his gaping ass and began to thrust. It wasn't until he raised his head to look at the screen that he realized the big security dog was taking what was left of his virginity. He was too weak to fight it.

And it felt too good.

He wanted to deny it, wanted to hate it, but he couldn't. Yuri felt his hips rocking back, fucking himself on the dog's cock, angling to feel it more on his prostate. Certainly, the size alone wasn't enough for his ruined hole. But the hot weight of the animal and all the eyes watching it have him made him moan for more.

Everyone in the figure skating world was watching him moan like a slut and while he gave it up to a dog. The close up shot was showing Victor how the base of the dog's dick was starting to swell. Otabek could see it pop its knot out of his ruined ass and walk away, all interest lost. Yuuri could see the next dog mount him and poke its cock into the dripping mess with no resistance.

Every dog on the security team was going to fuck him. He was already overflowing with dog come, lying ready to take anything they gave him. He came, dry but hard enough to make him wail and thrash, on the third dog's cock and it tightened him up enough that its knot took a long time to come out.

He lay there, letting every dog take its turn with him while he wondered if anyone would ever fuck him now. When it was over, he started to crawl. He thought he'd have to crawl off the ice himself - and even if he did it fast enough, there was no way he'd be able to skate his program today, he was out of the running for sure.

But Victor skated out to meet him. "Yurio, I'll take care of you." He was lifted in Victor's strong arms and carried - carried all the way to Victor's honeymoon suite. Victor bathed him, brushed his hair, and laid him gently in bed. "Yuuri and I are in the other bedroom if you need us."

"Thank you," he murmered, voice breaking. Of course they're staying together, he thought hazily, they're married.

Victor whistled and Makkachin padded into the room. "You're a newlywed too, Yurio." With gentle hands, Victor lifted Yuri's legs and spread them. "Makkachin has decided to take responsibility."

Makkachin licked between his legs. He was clean there now, but still gaping a little, and the dog's long tongue caught on his rim and made him gasp. "Makkachin!"

His canine husband was a considerate lover, licking and licking him from his slowly healing hole to the tip of his cock. But it wasn't enough, Yuri realized, he needed Makkachin inside him. "Please. Put it in me," he whimpered, suddenly too shy to ask to be fucked even as he reached down to spread himself with his fingers. 

Makkachin didn't make him beg. He shuffled forward and slid into Yuri up to the hilt, licking his lips. "My first kiss," Yuri murmured, rocking against his husband and loving the familiar feel of dog dick inside him. There was a first that hadn't been stolen from him and he was giving it to Makkachin on their wedding night. "Oh, oh, Makkachin!"

They came together and Yuri discovered that Makkachin's knot was so much bigger than any dog that had had him before. He wailed, coming again and again for his beloved as Makkachin's come filled him up. He never stopped kissing him.

Yuri woke to his cat stepping on his diaphragm and staring down at him in a silent demand for breakfast. And, today, he thought, definitely judging him.


End file.
